


Whiskers and Tails

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur is a Cat, Cats, Enchanted Rings, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Lady of the Lake - Freeform, M/M, Merlin talks to animals, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Once and Future King, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Rings, Someone dies, breaking curses with Gaius, but you'll be happy he dies, cursed Arthur Pendragon, emrys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: When Arthur was sixteen, he was cursed to be a cat.If it wasn't for his mothers ring, he would still be missing, with nobody knowing his whereabouts.Maybe he'd even be presumed dead.He hadn't taken off the ring ever since. Now, as he was king - he decided he deserved a break.Arthur didn't know the ring would only work once...
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), past Gwen/Arthur, past Merlin/Freya - Relationship
Series: Merlin´s  magic [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 86
Kudos: 800





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the edit is just me adding a picture. Because i finally figured out how that worked :) Took me long enough
> 
> Art:  
> tumblr: changelink  
> insta: changelink23  
> wattpad: also changelink23
> 
> (Is it bad to make your own fanart? I don't think so.)

Camelot had faced many threats. Trolls, Goblins, Dragons. All sort of things. Even before Merlin came to be Arthur`s manservant, there had been magical attacks of all kinds. The most common one of course, were vengeful witches.  
Arthur was long used to the very standard “I want revenge on Uther Pendragon” speech.  
That revenge on Uther would mean revenge on Arthur himself though, that was something he first learned on the age of sixteen. When a witch appeared in his bedroom and cursed him in his sleep.

Arthur Pendragon went missing for an entire year.

When he turned seventeen, he found a ring between his mothers old belongings that could withhold any curse.  
To this day, not even his father knew what exactly had happened in that year. An entire year.  
He had seen how devastated his father was over his loss. Because Uther believed his son had been kidnapped.  
How he had searched for Arthur every single day. Arthur saw that with great worry for his father. Uther was unable to sleep, unable to eat. The worry building up on him just inflicting more and more wounds on his sanity.

The curse that was inflicted on him was not exactly evil or dangerous, opposed to popular believe. Arthur had been vulnerable, yes. But there were times when he had enjoyed his new form of existence.  
Nobody really knew what happened to the witch or Arthur that year, but Arthur knew her actions had only fueled the witch hunt his father was so proud of.

Arthur himself had – slowly – gotten used to wear his mothers ring every day and every night. He couldn't risk being seen in his cursed form. And he really hoped nobody would ever take that ring from him. Yes. After all these years, the curse had never been lifted.  
That was Arthur's own fault though. Because he refused to trust anyone enough to help him with it.

Then, one day, Arthur Pendragon was crowned king. Arthur had hoped, begged, prayed that this Dragoon guy would safe his father. He had hoped magic would show that it was not just a curse, but also the very tool that lifted curses.His ring was proof of that.  
And maybe then he would have trusted the old man enough to help him break his own curse.  
But whatever magic the old man had used, it had backfired. And the king had died.  
Later, Gaius would inform him about the bracelet that the old sorcerer had failed to notice. One that, as Arthur mentioned before, backfired each of Dragoon's attempts to save the king. Arthur had expected now less.

Despite what Arthur's father had taught him. Despite of his own curse that he had been living with for so long, Arthur had trouble hating magic.  
All he needed was proof. Just one tiny thing that would convince him magic wasn't inevitably evil. Arthur wasn't sure what he needed it for. Maybe just to set his mind to rest.

Now Arthur was devastated. Alone. Frightened. Burdened with his new crown and responsibilities. Each and every day reports lay upon his desks, staring him dead in the eye and challenging him.  
Paper was a foe far deadlier then the immortal armies Arthur once had to face.

It didn't help that he now had less and less time to actually train. He WAS the best knight Camelot had to offer. But if he kept slacking off, he wouldn't be able to keep that status for much longer.  
Even if Lancelot was dead – there were others among the commoners who were willing and talented enough to achieve such a goal. Not to mention that training was basically his only stress relief.  
All these things pressed on the new king. Who was far too young and inexperience to be seen a worthy threat to the neighboring kingdoms, as Agravaine, his uncle, liked to remind him.

Arthur decided, he needed a break. Once he had seen the enchantment placed on him a curse. Now he considered it a blessing, as he took off the ring. For the first time since he first put it on.

His whole body convulsed at the lack of the magical barrier, that kept Arthur human. The ring, now fallen to the ground glistened in the moonlight accusingly.  
Fur grew on Arthur's limps, his face, his whole body. His clothes falling off him, too big for his shrinking body.

His hands turned to paws, with sharp nails. Short and deadly. Teeth growing sharp, his tongue changing to something much rougher than what he was used to. Even his vision changed.  
Arthur took a deep breath as he felt his bones cracking and compressing into smaller ones. His spine extending at it's end. He had forgotten how painful the change was.

He stretched himself, his long reddish tale swinging back and forth. Finally, he could move again.  
He turned his now feline body, and tapped over to the ring he had lost on the floor.  
With his mouth he picked it up, and debated where to hide it. He shook off the pain.

The closet? No, what if Merlin decided to clean up for once and found the ring and put it elsewhere?  
Under his pillow? Same problem. Unsure, whether or not his body allowed him to work with it just yet, Arthur jumped up his chair, then on top of the desk, where his work was waiting for him.

With his claw, he managed to open one of the drawers and let the ring fall inside.  
A light “mrua” escaped his mouth as he celebrated his small victory. It wasn't quite a real meow, because of how short he had kept it.  
Hopefully he would be able to get the ring out again.

Gracefully, Arthur slid from his desk to the windowsill and then out the open window.  
A year in this state had taught Arthur a lot of things. The best hiding places, the best ways over the facade to the kitchens. And so on and so forth. That didn't mean he was used to the height of the Castle. Now, in his feline form, everything seemed so much bigger. Anyway. Good thing he wasn't afraid of heights.

Still. Se should probably reconsider what he now was again.

A cat.  
A reddish brown cat. With whiskers, fur, tail and all.

….

It was dark outside. Cold and windy as Arthur jumped from stone to stone, hoping he wouldn't slip off. Where he wanted to go? He wasn't sure yet. All he knew was, he needed to get out of his room. Away from all the war talk and peace treaties. Reports of the dead and the wounded. And the patrols and threats of unknown sorcerers and enemies. How much had he already sacrificed for his kingdom? Perhaps more than anyone.

Maybe he should go see Merlin. The only thing these days that cheered him up was his servant.  
Their banter did, at least. Maybe he could annoy him a little. Merlin LOVED animals. And animals tended to love him. How funny would it be, if there was one cat who didn't. That would be gossip worth for an entire week. Oh and the possibilities for gathering blackmail. Wonderful. Arthur felt excited.  
Where would Merlin be at this time? Right, yes, in his room in Gaius' chambers. Asleep. Like he should be. Time for a rough awakening. Revenge for every other morning that Merlin did the same to his king. Sweet – sweet revenge.

Easily, Arthur made his way down the rooftop of the Castle, passed all the guards that would never get the idea to arrest a small cat and sneaked through the equally small passageways that would lead him there.  
The moon was high up, as Arthur finally jumped on Merlin's windowsill. Only to see that Merlin was not here.  
Then the tavern, perhaps?  
Arthur cursed himself, ironically enough. Of course Merlin would be in the tavern. But to get to the lower town that took ages in his small form. And he really wasn't in the mood to run.  
Do cats run? Horses gallop. Did they have their own word? Probably not. Arthur shook his head.

Surely, it wouldn't hurt to try to go to the lower town now. Who would attack him in this state? Arthur had always made sure to tell his father what a great escape he had made from the witch that had cursed him. Nobody knew of his actual dilemma. Nobody knew the curse was still active. Or that there had been a curse at all.

Maybe killing the witch would lift his curse? Actually, after meeting the Bastet all these years ago, knowing that had been a cursed little girl, Arthur was pretty sure this was not the case. The bounty hunter had told him the person who cursed her had long died of a sickness.  
Back then, he was tempted to give up his ring for the woman.  
Being cursed to be a cat was far less complicated then being cursed to kill every night. He pitied her.  
Instead. Arthur killed her. He still woke up at night sometimes and saw her face. Both the cursed, and the human form. They blamed him for what he did. Arthur knew he deserved it.  
A part of him was glad he had those dreams. At least he knew he wasn't a cold blooded monster at heart. Urgh. Bad phrasing.

Arthur jumped down the windowsill once more, landing in soft green grass, as he made his way towards the gates that would lead him to the lower town.

Then, he stopped under the bridge. There was a figure in the tower. Not a guard, but something red.  
The red was familiar, even as it reflected bluish in the dim light of the rising moon. He could see him from here.  
It was Merlin.

Arthur grinned, as cats grin, and went to jump up the tower, that had less stones he could hold himself on to. But as a cat, climbing was easier then it was when he was a knight in full armor that wanted to invade a city.  
Strange though. What was Merlin doing in a tower in the middle of the night? No wonder the guy was always late, when he was awake at this hour.  
Not that Arthur was one to talk.

In a dark corner, only illuminated by the moon, Merlin sat in front of a giant window. It was wide and open, so you could see the lower town from here.  
Here and there small lights of fires, where families warmed their kitchens, shone warm and bright through the night and made everything look peaceful.  
Arthur sat down next to Merlin, waging his tail a bit and meowing to announce his presence. He had debated to immediately attack Merlin. But there was something distant in his servant's eye, that demanded a more tactful approach.

Sure enough, Merlin turned around. And blinked in surprise.  
“Oh, hey there little fella. Wanna keep me company?”, Merlin asked and Arthur chuckled inwardly as Merlin held out his hand to him.

Of course Merlin would talk to cats. It was so Merlin, Arthur almost missed that Merlin hadn't touched him yet, but just held out his hand. He was waiting for something.  
Arthur frowned. Okay, what did cats do in these moments? Normally, they would sniff on your fingers, searching for treats or just to get used to your scent.  
But that was beneath Arthur't dignity, He just stared at his servant, who only sighed.

“Okay.”, Merlin nodded, retreating his hand respectfully. Wow, Merlin never showed him this kind of respect, when he was king.  
Arthur noticed how Merlin sat on the bare ground, even though it was cold as ice. He leaned his side onto the wall closest to the window, his head resting against stone.

“Meow.”, Arthur made a sound. He wanted to warn Merlin that he would just get a cold again. One that he would certainly complain about on the next hunt. But Merlin just looked at him as though he had said something entirely different. Which, to be fair, was expected. People sometimes tended to pretend they held a conversation with animals. Merlin sometimes did this with horses or dogs. Arthur really shouldn't be as surprised as he was.  
Merlin couldn't exactly TALK to animals. He probably just imagined him say all sort of things.

“Nothing, just thinking.”, Merlin said, as though Arthur had been worried about him. Why would he be worried – oh.  
It was the middle of the night and Merlin was half awake. There were shadows under his eyes, as there always were. But here, were the light was brighter and the shadows darker, he could have painted these shadows with ink.

Arthur meowed again, because he couldn't say anything else.  
“Nothing.”, Merlin said. Then paused. “Everything.” Arthur wondered what the question must have been. Maybe, it was “what are you thinking about?”

Arthur looked at Merlin expectantly. He looked so sad. Exhausted. That didn't make sense. Arthur was the exhausted one. That's why he was here. Then again, as it seemed, so was Merlin.  
“You wouldn't know anything about destiny, would you?”, Merlin asked and a smile tugged his lips. Arthur meowed. He could probably sing a song about destiny. Was Merlin still reading that book about Destinies? The one that gave Arthur such fabulous advice once? Was it even a book?  
Arthur had trouble believing it. Then again, what would Merlin know about destinies? So he probably hadn't lied.

“Yeah. I doubt a cat wonders much about destinies. It can be – a lot. You know?  
I've always managed to bear mine so far. I was so – certain I could do it. Now I feel -”, there was a pause. Arthur blinked. Merlin's destiny? Merlin's destiny was to wash Arthur's socks, what was so difficult about that?

“I couldn't save Lance. I couldn't save Uther. Not this time at least. I couldn't save Freya or Balinor. I couldn't stop Morgana-  
I want to protect Arthur. What if I fail?” Only now did Merlin look at Arthur expectantly.

Arthu gaped. What the heck was Merlin talking about? It wasn't his fault these people died. Or turned evil. And he was just a servant. How could he possibly protect Arthur? Arthur meowed, effectively turning Merlin's attention back to him, when it seemed lost for a second.  
Finally, Merlin reached out his hand again, waiting for Arthur to protest. When he didn't, he pet his head calmly. Okay, strange. It didn't feel bad though.

“Don't worry about it. I will do everything in my power to ensure he's save. That he will become the king he is destined to be.”, Merlin's smile fell.  
“I still wonder though. If maybe, my actions are what caused all these problems that we're having now. I mean, I certainly am at fault for what happened with Morgana.”, Merlin paused and closed his eyes. Arthur didn't shy away from Merlin's hand, but he lowered his head anyway. Merlin was what now?

“I should never have poisoned her.”

Arthur stared. Eyes wide, head tilted to look at his servant. He couldn't be serious! Merlin – poisoning someone. Yeah no. He must have misheard.

“Don't look at me like that. Morgouse would never have lifted the curse on Camelot and certainly would have went through with killing Uther, if I hadn't. Morgana was the only thing that kept the magic working. That's why she was the only one who never fell asleep.”  
It took Arthur a moment to know which curse Merlin was talking about. Narrow it down a little. The castle is cursed like – every two weeks or so.

“I even told Morgouse how to save her. I knew Morgana would turn to become an evil witch. I never thought I'd be the cause of that.  
Okay, maybe I'm not completely fair here. Morgana did try to kill Uther like, a dozen times or so. It can't be COMPLETELY my fault.”

He sighed. Arthur kept watching him, his fur now raised in anticipation.  
When Merlin noticed his discomfort, he let go off him. “You think it's my fault too, then. You think I should have let her kill Uther, then?”  
Merlin rubbed his face with both of his hands now.  
“I should never have lied to Arthur about Morgouse. Then he would know what an hypocrite Uther was. Arthur's mother told him the truth and I just – lied to him. Now he'll hate magic forever.”

Arthur froze. Okay, what the actual hell was going on right now. Merlin kept talking about these – things – like they actually happened. Like Merlin was the only one who knew about these things.  
And – all these – secrets, he kept rambling about. They were heavy on Merlin's small shoulders. They appeared to be heavier than Arthur's own burdens.  
Only then, finally Arthur registered what Merlin just admitted.

“You think I should have let Arthur kill his father?”, Merlin whispered, then immediately shook his head. Like the cat had told him anything.  
“That would have destroyed him. Arthur is my friend. I could never let anything harm him in any way.”, Merlin said, but his voice was heavy. “Jokes on me, in the end I was the one who killed him. I friggin killed the king! I mean, it's not like I never considered it before. But I never really -”

“God, Lancelot was my friend too.”, he murmured. Then he his eyes were far far away. Merlin's sentences weren't adding up as neatly as they should. But that, too, was to be expected.  
Arthur, however, had his ears ringing in his head. Merlin killed his father? No. That couldn't – no.  
“I should have died at the veil, not him.”, Merlin said decidedly.  
“He should never have stopped me.”

Arthur slowly backed off of Merlin now. There seemed to be a thousand things on Merlin's mind right now. All connected, and yet so distanced from everything Arthur knew, it frightened him.  
Like there was a whole different side to all Arthur had every experienced, that was contained within his manservant.

“I'm sorry, little one.”, Merlin said, petting Arthur's head once more.  
“I didn't mean to frighten you. I shouldn't talk to you about all this. I used to talk to Lance about these things. But he's gone now. Now that Arthur is king – it's a lot harder to keep things hidden.  
Honestly, I'm surprised I've survived this long. Gaius is too.  
I just - have a lot on my mind.”

Merlin finally shut up. And Arthur sat there, unable to escape Merlin's hand.  
After a while, things calmed down a little.  
All the while Arthur tried to process what he had just heard. Merlin poisoning Morgana, Merlin trying to sacrifice himself (again). Merlin being surprised he was alive.  
Okay, true, Merlin went to most patrols and missions unarmed. So – he kinda had a point.

“Do you mind, if I keep talking for a bit? I don't really have anyone to talk to.”, Merlin finally asked and Arthur meowed. First Merlin apologizes and then he keeps talking anyway?  
Arthur wasn't sure he could listen to more. He could leave, if he needed to, right? Dang it. Arthur was supposed to have a night off. Not be his servants therapist cat. This evening turned out to be a lot less fun than he had intended it to be.

“Just, when it's not okay with you, meow once. If it is, meow twice.”  
,I am a cat, Merlin. You can't seriously expect me to answer.' Arthur considered for a moment, then he meowed twice.  
After all – whatever nonsense Merlin was fabricating right now – either Merlin needed to say it or Arthur needed to hear it.  
If there were secrets in his kingdom, Arthur wanted to discover them. For all it was worth, he would spy on his servant. Not that he ever thought that was a thing.

Merlin looked surprised. “You actually understood that?”, then he smiled. “Thank you.”, he said. Then he paused and looked out the window again. For a blissful moment, Arthur thought Merlin would keep quiet anyway.  
“You know, I had a girlfriend once. We wanted to run away together.”, Merlin began. Arthur choked. He wasn't about to vomit a hairball now, was he? He couldn't, he hadn't -

“She was cursed, of course. Because since when do I meet peaceful people that aren't able to kill you on sight?”, he sighed, then he chuckled. Arthur froze. Girl? Cursed? He wasn't talking about the Bastet, was he?  
“She was a Bastet. She – her name was Freya by the way – told me that she had been attacked by a bandit once. She killed him in self defense. His mother found out and cursed her.  
I really loved her.”, Merlin sighed.  
Arthur began to feel really uncomfortable. Hadn't he – landed a mortal wound on the beast? Also – how dare Merlin just decide to leave Arthur's side! How dare -

“She – died, shortly after we met. I think that was the only time I ever considered leaving Arthur and my destiny. She is a goddess now, by the way.”, Merlin laughed. Yeah right. Because apparently that was a thing.  
“She guards the gates to Avalon, in the lake where I held the funeral.”, at the word funeral, Merlin's laugh died down.  
“She was beautiful. She thought she was a monster, when really she was a goddess. Not that I should talk. I felt like a monster for most of my life. So, who am I to judge. I just hate that I won't ever see her again.”

Merlin ….. a monster.... Arthur shook his tiny head.  
Merlin absently kept stroking Arthur's fur as a comforting gesture. But Arthur didn't feel comforted at all. How could he? He just found out he had killed the love of Merlin's life!  
Was Merlin planning revenge now? No, who was he kidding. This was Merlin. Then again – all these other things didn't really add up with his character either.

“Really, when it comes to destiny, I think Arthur would be the only person that would understand. His burden is just as hard as mine is. But I can't tell him anything about this.”

Arthur's small head perked up. He considered leaving for a moment. He felt like he was invading something extremely personal and private. But now he felt more curious than anything.  
Swallowing down his pride, Arthur moved his head against Merlin's hand. Merlin's hand stilled, so Arthur could move passed him.  
It was kind of nice that Merlin kept petting him. Arthur had been a cat for a year once, but the only people who pet him were small children. And those loved to tug on his tail or his whiskers. It was infuriating.  
Merlin kept a respectful distance. One, which Arthur now voluntarily crossed to lean against Merlin's leg. With a smile, Merlin put his hand down to rest against Arthur's cat form.

“I assume you want to know why I can't tell him?”, Merlin asked. Like Arthur could actually answer anything but a meow.  
Which is what he did. He meowed again.  
“Arthur has been betrayed by so many people he cared about.”, Merlin began, and Arthur froze. ,If you are going to say you are planning to betray me …', he warned in his mind.  
“I don't want him to think I betrayed him too. I have spend my entire life protecting him. I was born to be his servant. But I fear, when he gets to see the real me, he will be blind to that.  
I've done so many things that I regret, how could he ever forgive me?  
And I don't want to put him in a position where he has to choose between me or his father. That would destroy him. It's better if I don't.”

Merlin sighed. “What the hell am I doing? I'm talking to a cat.”, he muttered.  
,You've noticed that now?', Arthur thought, but Merlin's words kept him interested.  
Because it was the only way he knew how to express himself, he stood up again.  
Merlin, who had his knees bend, to hold onto them, crossed them, so Arthur could jump into his lap.  
,What do you mean, the real you?', he tried to say. Merlin seemed to understand and smiled.

“Okay. Okay. I'll show you. But promise me you won't tell Arthur okay?”  
Seriously, whatever Merlin was talking about with such a heavy heart, he didn't seem to realize that Arthur understood basically less than half of it anyway.  
Whatever Merlin was going to show him, better explain EVERYTHING.

Merlin put his hands together, so Arthur could see. Seriously, if Arthur were to transform back to a human right now, he would have a lot to explain. Like – why was he sitting in his manservant's lap – naked? Arthur knew he had grown a lot of fur and stuff, he still knew his clothes still lay around in his room.  
Good thing this curse was a permanent thing. Why was he thinking about that right now? Merlin was showing him something far more important.

“So, if you could wish for anything – what would you like to see?”, Merlin asked. ,I still can't answer you.' Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Okay okay, got it.”, Merlin began to whisper something in a weird gibberish tone. A language, Arthur hardly ever heard. But recognized. And then.  
Then his eyes began to glow bright yellow. Arthur's heart sank, as his fur straightened in alarm. His mind told him to run, to leave, just escape this – this – sorcerer. What the actual – this was MERLIN! Merlin was no – except apparently he was. Hold crap. Arthur should really leave.

But his cat instincts begged him to stay. To see. To play with the bluish glowing fish that swirled all around him. Like it was swimming in the bluish light of the moon and the stars.  
His paw grabbed for them, causing Merlin to laugh. “You can't eat them, silly. It's just light.”

Arthur ducked his head as the fish came awfully close to his head. His own actions weren't his fault. Being a cat meant doing many embarrassing things, Arthur had realized long ago. Like, when he first attacked a mouse because he was starving and the cook had thrown him out the kitchens. It also made him chase these ball things that the sewers had lying around in their house.

Arthur had once captured himself with strings made of wool.

“See?”, Merlin laughed. “It can't hurt you.”  
Then his smile became soft and fond. “I wish I could tell Arthur. And show him how beautiful magic can be.”, then his eyes stopped glowing and the magical illusion faded into the moonlight.

Arthur kept staring. Processing. Then, Merlin started petting him again.  
For a second, Arthur's whole body shied away from these magic hands that were supposed to be dangerous. Because magic corrupted, but -  
But this was Merlin. For god's sake. Arthur couldn't even hate him. He had a hard time even attempting to feel betrayed.

,I'm seeing it now.', his mind said. And god, was this right. The magic Merlin just showed him was – like a form of art. A beautiful moving illustration painted in the sky. How could Arthur think that was in any way evil?

But Merlin was so – sad. He looked so alone. And Arthur couldn't help but think –for how long had Merlin practiced magic? Why had he started? Had Merlin been alone with his secret ever since they met? Maybe longer?  
Or did he start practicing magic to – as he said – protect Arthur?  
Was that why he wanted to talk to Lancelot? Because Lancelot knew? Arthur felt a pang of jealousy interrupt – whatever else he was beginning to feel.

Merlin said he couldn't talk to Arthur – because he wanted to protect him. Of everything and everyone. Not just enemies, but decisions too. What an absolute idiot. Arthur was the king. He NEEDED to know these things. He needed to know if magic could be good, so he wouldn't kill innocent sorcerers, like his father had. Oh god, his father had slaughtered innocent people.  
The thought hit him like cold water in the morning.  
(What can he say, Merlin had very mean methods of waking people up.)

How was it so easy for him to accept Merlin right now? How was it, that all he felt for him right now was worry, and a protectiveness that he hardly ever felt for anyone?  
Maybe it were his cat instincts that, in addition to his human ones, told him, demanded of him to trust this servant. Despite everything.  
The animal instinct told him, Merlin was a kind person. And Arthur had long learned to trust these instincts more than his own mind. (The cook was a lot meaner than one would think at first glance.)

It was clear to him that Merlin wanted to tell him. He WANTED him to know. But decided to keep things to himself, for Arthur's sake.  
Merlin was breaking apart by this. When he kept staying up at night, bothered by his own thoughts like this. Talking to animals, because nobody else would listen.

It was strange, suddenly the giant hands around him felt comforting. Maybe, because he felt he now knew. Maybe, because he was touch starved, who cares.  
“Brrrrr.”, What the heck was that sound. Oh. OOOOH. Arthur was purring. Purring! He had NEVER done that.  
Merlin laughed. “You want to hear more?”, he asked, intensifying the pressure on Arthur's body.  
Arthur couldn't help it, the purr grew louder.

And then Merlin began telling him stories. Stories about trolls and Goblins and sorcerers and witches. And a young boy who was born with magic. Born to protect and serve the once and future king. Arthur swore he would listen. He swore he would listen all the way through.  
To know exactly what Merlin had done for him. To know his reasons, to see how all these miracles of success in his past came to happen. Some of these things he knew. Others were out of order, but that was fine, as long as Merlin kept talking and explaining.  
Arthur just kept purring. He knew he hadn't gotten all of it, but that didn't really matter, because Arthur knew the only way Merlin would ever betray him, was if Morgana enchanted him.

At some point Arthur fell asleep, still in Merlin's lap.

\--------------------

He woke up the next morning, thinking it was all a dream. He stretched himself, looking around the empty place in the tower he had been sleeping in.  
He was still a cat. And it was morning. Great, awesome. Beautiful. Just that Arthur had planned to stay cat for one night. And that Merlin – who was missing right now – was supposed to wake him.

Alarmed, he jumped to his paws and then out the window. Down the alleyway, through the guards and waking farmers, up the facade of his Castle and onto the windowsill of his own bed chambers.

Nobody here. He sighed in relief. Right. Merlin had probably just gone to sleep and would be oversleeping today. Thank god Merlin was a useless piece of garbage, when it came to being a servant.  
He jumped onto his chair, managed to open the drawer where he had hid the ring.  
It was still there. Of course it was. No sane person came at night to clean his desk. And he had been with Merlin the entire time. Good. Great.  
He put on the ring on his entire paw and waited.  
And he waited.  
And waited.  
Arthur's relief broke down, replaced by nothing but panic. He turned in a circle. Still cat.  
He was still a cat!  
Oh no. Oh no no no no no!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this chapter is a bit longer than what I expected and I suppose the ending isn't really an ending. But ya know - I'm done with it anyway :) I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Arthur felt helpless. For two day, two entire days – nobody noticed anything.  
It was exactly like the last time this had happened. Arthur jumped up random people he saw and meowed loudly until he was noticed. Gwen, Gwaine, Leon – all the people he trusted the most... They were utterly useless. They all just looked at him and went ,awww'. Ignoring everything he was trying to tell them. 

It was hopeless. Arthur would try talking to Merlin, but the guy just gave him a smile before heading somewhere else. Focused and furious. Which was strange. Merlin should have noticed his disappearance. But Merlin looked like he was only doing his everyday work. Without bothering about Arthur. After that night when Merlin had told him almost everything about his secrets, Arthur would have assumed Merlin immediately noticed his absence. Or began worrying about him from the moment he didn't find Arthur sleeping in his chambers.

It was Arthur's own fault though. He used to do this sometimes. Heading somewhere, disappearing for a few days. When really he had just spend a few hours in the library or something. Or hung out with a couple friends in the lower town. (Because Arthur had friends that were not nobles. It was an open secret. But somehow nobody ever guessed that he went there.)  
Most people didn's see him as often as Merlin did. So, if anyone noticed his absence, it should be Merlin. Or Agravaine. Arthur was a little disappointed they hadn't.

So Arthur just spend the most of the days in his own chambers. On his bed, playing with the ring. Testing if it really didn't work. Searching his mom's old belongings again in hopes to find another breaking curse object. All attempts in vain.  
Today, Arthur had already given up. He sat on his own desk, trying to figure out if he could write with his claws. It was incredibly difficult, because cat bones didn't move like human ones did. Not to mention that it was basically impossible to write with only one nail. Or open the ink jar. He was basically just scratching the paper.

His door crashed open, to reveal Agravaine. Oh thank god. Finally. Surely, the guy had finally noticed his absence and would try to find his king.

He meowed loudly, holding up his paw with the ring. Up until now, Agravaine had never paid him any attention when he walked by. Or outright avoided him. This time however, he finally noticed.  
And then – he sneezed. Because apparently the guy was allergic to cats. Arthur knew that. He didn't blame Agravaine for making a wide path around him.  
Nevermind that.  
“Shhh! Get out of here, cat! I hate cats.”, Agravaine mumbled. Arthur couldn't really blame him. But his instincts – the cat ones – screamed at him to scratch the guy. Huh. Weird.

Then, Agravaine stepped closer to inspect the ring. “Where the hell did you get that.” Did everyone talk to cats? Was that some kind of human instinct?  
Anyway. Arthur had once told Agracaine how precious this ring was to him. That he never, under any circumstances put it off. And Agravaine should definitely notice the markings – the sigil of Ygraine embedded into the ring. If anything should give him a clue, this was it.  
Maybe Agravaine would even make the connection between Arthur and the cat with a little research?

Agravaine sneezed again. Right in Arthur's face. Urgh.  
If he wasn't a king, he would have scratched the man's face off right now. How dare he attack Arthur like that!

Almost violently, Agravaine pulled off the ring of Arthur's paw. And then – he smiled.  
Arthur's relief faded yet again. 

“I see, so Arthur has been kidnapped.”, Agravaine shook his head. Arthur froze. He understood were the connection came from.  
But Agravaine couldn't seriously consider this a good thing! Right?  
Only seconds later, because it was apparently that time of the day, a maid opened the door. Such beauty, such grace.  
It was Guineviere. “Arthur ?!”, she halted at the door, searching for a familiar face. She had a basket of fruits in her arms. Obviously she wanted to bring him some. Like the blessed soul that she was.  
Right now, however.... was just not the best time. 

“The king is not here. He has informed me, he would be on a hunting trip for a while.”, Agravaine outright lied to her.  
Arthur could be who knew where. He could be dead for all he cared and he just – what?  
Arthur hissed loudly and violently.  
Agravaine sneezed. 

“Is that a cat?”, Gwen asked confused. “How did he get in here?” She should recognize him damn it! He had been annoying her for two days straight!  
“Through the window. It's a stray. I'll call Merlin to get rid of it. I will also tell him about the king's whereabouts.”

Arthur's heart sunk.  
If Agravaine really went on to tell anyone he was on a hunting trip – then Arthur would be stuck as a cat, until they would announce he was dead. Died on a hunting trip. HIM! Nobody would find out he was missing in the first place! This was definitely not good.  
Arthur knew nobody would make the connection between him and the cat. They hadn't the year he was missing. And he had tried EVERYTHING! He even slept on his fathers face once! (Which almost got himself beheaded. Because apparently, his father liked beheading people.)

Gwen bowed before she thanked Agravaine and left. The rough man just shoved Arthur off his desk and began reading HIS reports.  
Of course. Of bloody course! Agravaine would now tell anyone who wanted to hear it that Arthur left HIM in charge. Arthur shook his head and hissed at Agravaine. He had been a fool to believe his uncle wasn't a selfish arrogant bastard. 

What did Merlin say that night? He didn't want Arthur to feel betrayed?  
Jokes on you, Merlin. Apparently everyone betrayed him at some point in his life! He winced. Even Merlin himself.  
No. Not with the magic. Arthur had some time to think about the magic problem. And come to the conclusion that everything that Merlin had told him had been earnest and obviously for Arthur's sake. He couldn't hate Merlin for that. Believe him. He tried.  
He trusted him. If Merlin had magic – a thought he still needed to get used to -Merlin had never used his powers to overthrow him. Which, apparently, he could have. Easily. If Merlin had magic, then magic could simply not be as evil as he thought. 

Merlin even saved Uther's life a couple of times. The very man who wanted him dead. Or his kind – at least.  
Arthur really needed to find a solution to that problem. Magic in Camelot. Though, he could worry about that when he had found a way to turn human again.  
If, he corrected himself.  
No. Merlin had betrayed him in a different matter. He hadn't noticed Arthur was gone. That was not treason, but it hurt Arthur's feelings more than anything else.

Talk of the devil. Only half an hour later, with Arthur still hissing and Agravaine trying to shoo him out the door, Merlin himself stormed through it, a basket of laundry in his hands. ,I really don't need clothes at the moment.' Arthur thought bitterly. 

“For Christ's sake, knock before you enter!”, Agravaine said, but then recognized Merlin. 

“Oh, Merlin. It's you. I wanted to speak with you.” There was a pause in which Merlin nervously shifted in his stance. 

“Arthur has gone on a hunting trip. He would like you to clean his room and armor before he returns.”  
Shit, that did sound like Arthur. Merlin was too naive to NOT fall for this ruse. Arthur whined. Merlin had been his best hope these past few days. Because Merlin was the guy who woke him in the morning. And only ever found the cat lying on Arthur's bed. He could have made the connection. But Merlin was dense.  
Despite all his secret accomplishments, Merlin hadn't noticed a thing. And Agravaine's lies weren't completely off the charts. 

“Arthur – on a hunting trip. When did he leave?”, Merlin asked, looking suspicious and wary of Agravaine. Arthur's head picked up from the desk he was hiding under. Suspicious?

“Yesterday night. Around nightfall.”

“Really...”, Merlin asked, eyebrows raised. No – you gotta be kidding me. Merlin SAW through him? Like – instantly? Without Arthur even giving him a hint? Like – just like that? Like – right now? 

“The king doesn't always need your services. And I have advised him to not keep a defenseless servant around, when he's facing dangerous missions.”  
Huh – Agravaine had NOT done that. Uther had ridiculed Arthur about it sometimes. But Merlin was always unharmed and been like a good luck charm on dangerous missions. Now Arthur kind of knew why. But he realized now how reckless his actions had been.  
Taking a servant on a hunting trip for trained knights …. when he barely allowed new recruits to come with. Arthur was more ignorant than he had initially believed.

“No, Agravaine. You don't understand. When Arthur leaves, he tells me beforehand. Because I am the one who prepares the horses and the food and stuff. Arthur hasn't been in his room for at least two days in a row. Even if he left yesterday. Where was he before that?  
NOBODY has heard of this hunting trip of yours, or else they would have told me. I've been searching for him ever since he wasn't in his bed two days ago. I asked everyone! I've been to the stables, to the kitchens, to the lower town.  
The bars are empty, no food has been prepared and the horses are all here.  
Arthur never leaves without his armor either. And I just cleaned that one.  
Now tell me, what has really happened. Where is my king!”

Arthur could only gape. Merlin had been searching for him – this entire time? THAT'S why he looked so serious? Normal work – of course this was part of his job too! At least, Merlin considered it his job to protect Arthur. It made sense he would keep an eye out the entire time. He didn't look fazed, because he was USED to search for Arthur. The king could facepalm himself.

Agravaine gave him a pointed look. “King Arthur has not told me why or where he went. Just know he left. You have no right to speak to me like this! And now leave! And take this godforsaken cat with you!”

Merlin froze, as finally his eyes fell on the reddish cat, whose starring blue eyes were fixed on him.  
“The cat?”, he asked, a little startled, as he must recognize the tiny creature that for the past two days had occasionally crossed his path. 

“No, the devil! Now take it, before I throw it down the window.”, Agravaine bellowed. Arthur hissed at him again. Why had he ever trusted this guy again? Holy crap, Arthur was a fool.  
Merlin simply frowned, then opened the door for Arthur. He nodded his head outside, and Arthur jumped towards him, out the room. Agravaine gave Merlin a startled look. Yeah right – cats usually don's listen to orders.

“Just one more question, your highness.”, Merlin bowed lightly with familiar sarcasm in his tone.  
“What do you want?”, Arthur could hear Agravaine say.  
“Where did you get that ring?” …. There was a silence. 

,No. Fucking. Way.'. Arthur thought, eyes wide. 

Merlin couldn't know about that one. That was impossible. Arthur had never told him anything about that ring. It never came up. Merlin never asked him why he didn't remove his ring to put on his gloves or anything. Merlin couldn't seriously KNOW!  
“Arthur gave it to me. No go!”

Merlin growled, then closed the door without saying goodbye.  
“Can you believe this guy?”, Merlin said to the cat who was still hissing at the door. 

“Like I believe anything this traitor says. Arthur never takes off that ring. Not even to bath. I don't know where Arthur is. But I swear to the triple goddess, if I find out, he had anything to do with his disappearance, I will kill him.”  
Arthur meowed, eyes wide. Okay –  
Merlin was now officially his favorite person in the world.

\----------------------

Arthur followed Merlin back into Gaius's chambers. Merlin was polite enough to let him follow, but his strides were still wide and hard to keep up with.  
He stormed through the door, basically slamming the wooden thing against a book shelve. Arthur lowered his head, still following him inside.  
A part of him wondered why he had followed Merlin. It wasn't like Merlin would figure out who he was just by Arthur being here. 

Also, now that he knew who Merlin was and what he could do – he felt it was strangely treacherous of himself to even be here. Not that he cared much. He just heard his fathers voice screaming into his ear to not trust any kind of sorcerer.  
Yeah. Like trusting family members worked so much better.

Also, if Arthur were to ever return to his own body, he would have to explain to Merlin why he had slept in his lap – naked. And purred. Embarrassing. Arthur should be ashamed.  
But he was a cat now. That's what they do. Why on earth did his mind go back to that thought all the time?

“GAIUS!”, Merlin belled, and Gaius, who had been sleeping, jumped awake at Merlin's ignorant behavior. Arthur was startled enough to jump to the side at Merlin's tone of voice.  
“Merlin! What is going on?”

“Arthur is still gone. And I bet Agravaine has something to do with it.”

“Merlin, we've talked about this. Agravaine is Ygraine's sister! He would never do anything to harm her only son.”

“Don't give me that. Agravaine claims Arthur went on a hunting trip. Can you believe it? Without ME?”

“Now that is strange.”, Gaius admitted with a yawn. 

“And he has Arthur's ring.”, Merlin said, then turned serious.  
Were they always talking like this? With the door wide open and the guards hearing every word they said?  
Either the guards didn't care, really were as deaf as people believed or the walls were really, really thick.  
Merlin was right. How he had managed to keep his head so far was a mystery. 

“His ring? What ring?”

“It's one that bears his mothers sigil. I always thought something was off about the thing. I always got a – feeling. But why would Agravaine take it off? Does Morgana want the ring? Or was the ring some kind of protective charm that kept him alive for so long? Which is why she doesn't want Arthur to have it? I don't understand.”, Merlin was walking in circles, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

“You think the ring is enchanted?”, Arthur stared at Gaius. They had just had the same thought. The difference was, Arthur knew Merlin was right. Gaius didn't. But Gaius could talk. Arthur couldn't.  
,We share one brain cell.' Arthur wowed in his mind.  
“You're interpreting too much into this, don't you think? Not everyone is out to get Arthur.”

Arthur hissed, and waged his tail. ,And here I thought you'd be any help.', Arthur thought bitterly.  
“What is that cat doing here?”, Gaius asked. “How many times have I told you not to bring animals into my chambers? They are unsanitary.” Ah, so Merlin DID do that often. Arthur knew it. Gwaine better pay up for this. 

“He's my friend. Let him stay.”, Merlin waved it off and then grinned, before crouching down on Arthur's level and approaching him directly. Arthur froze. Merlin did what now?  
“What do you say little one, you think the ring is enchanted too?”, Merlin asked him with a lopsided grin. No fucking way Merlin was actually asking him a direct question right now. 

“I'm starting to get really worried about you, this cat can't answer you, you know that.”  
,That's what I was trying to tell him, too. Thank you Gaius.'  
Arthur meowed twice. Remembering what Merlin had said that night. “Meow once for no. Twice for yes.”  
Merlin blinked. Arthur froze. Merlin remembered it too?  
“Wait a second Gaius. What was that?”, he asked Arthur again. Arthur repeated himself.  
“Merlin -”  
“No, Gaius, listen.”, Merlin stopped him. He waited a second to make sure Gaius wouldn't interrupt him again, then went to kneel down, instead of crouching. Merlin was actually paying attention to what Arthur was saying. The king smiled, strangely excited.  
He could work with this! He could actually work with this!

“Listen, little one. I believe the ring is enchanted, Gaius believes it isn't. So – if Gaius is wrong- if the ring is enchanted. Jump on Gaius bed.”

“Merlin. He doesn't understand -”

“Okay, wait a second. If you KNOW the ring is enchanted, jump on Gaius bed. If you THINK it is, then go to my room. When you KNOW it's not, stay where you are. If you THINK it's not, scratch me.”

How Arthur loved it that Merlin was trying to listen to him. What he didn't do for his magical friend. He jumped on Gaius's bed.  
Gaius gaped. And sat up. “What -”, he began, but Merlin was already grinning widely, as he stood up to search through the books on Gaius's shelve. 

Finally he found what he had been searching for.  
Surprise. It was a book.  
“This is a book about enchanted objects. If I can find the ring in here, I may find out what happened to Arthur.  
Right, little one?”, Merlin send Arthur another smile. Wonderful. Arthur meowed twice. 

\-------------------------

“Mood rings, rings that show you ghosts, when you turn them. Rings of beauty. Rings of darkness. Whatever he hell that means.”, Merlin was flipping through pages, examining every drawn picture. All while Arthur had jumped next to him, following his movements. 

“Where the hell did you find this cat, Merlin?”, Gaius asked.  
“He found me. A few days ago, when I couldn't sleep. Don't interrupt me, please.”, Merlin said.  
“Rings of invisibility. Rings that break curses.”, Merlin frowned at the last one.  
Arthur perked up. 

“The picture looks the part, but – no.”, Merlin was about to flip the page again, but Arthur stopped him, by putting his paw on the page.  
“Sorry, little one. I'm not going to pet you right now -” Arthur meowed, feeling slightly betrayed. So he stared intensely at his servant. 

“You mean – this is it?”, Merlin kept examining the page.  
Arthur meowed twice. Merlin actually understood! Arthur cheered inwardly.

“But why would Arthur wear a ring that breaks curses? Also, it says the ring works only as long as it's worn. If Arthur put off that ring – that would mean the curse would reenact itself.  
And putting the ring back on would have no effect. The ring works only once.”, he gave Arthur a questioning glance. Oh? Well that explained a lot. Thank you for stating the obvious, Merlin.  
Arthur meowed twice again. 

“Maybe Arthur didn't know.”, Gaius rolled his eyes, but Merlin sshed him again.  
“If that was true, then the cat wouldn't point it out.”  
“It's a cat, Merlin!”

“Do you know how it works?”, Arthur meowed once and shook his head.  
Merlin sighed. 

“Maybe you should ask your cat where Arthur is.”, Gaius finally asked. “If he's so smart you rather listen to him than me, then surely he could -”

Arthur stood up excitedly. ,Yes! Exactly!' He turned to Gaius meowing loudly and repeatedly, without giving Merlin the chance to even ask him.  
“He does.”, he whispered. “Why the hell didn't you say anything – oh right.”, Merlin laughed.  
“Okay, come on, little friend. Lead the way.”, Merlin said. 

Arthur considered. How was he supposed to show Merlin? There was an entire kingdom that rested on his shoulders. He HAD to find something.  
He looked around the room. Searching for something that would help him show himself. 

On some of the other tables, he found it. So he jumped from one table to the next.

“I don't think he understood what you mean.”, Gaius said, sighing. “I can assure you, I am not hiding Arthur on my tables.”

Merlin shhed him again. Bless his soul.  
Arthur sneaked through the bottles and there, he found it. A small mirror. He meowed, but didn't dare pick it up to give it to Merlin. Merlin would just look into it all confused.  
And probably think the cat meant “YOU are Arthur. He is in your heart, blah blah blah.” With how smart Merlin was, that was definitely a possibility.

So he just intently stared at it.  
Merlin looked at the mirror. “You think he's in that mirror?”, he deadpanned.  
“Was he cursed to be in the mirror world?”

Where on EARTH did that thought come from. Arthur meowed once. ,No', as Merlin had taught him.  
Merlin bent over, to try and see what Arthur saw.  
“All I see in this mirror is you, me and -” Merlin stood up. Damp realization hitting him, as his head made the right connection. “You?”, he asked. And finally, finally, Arthur turned around, meowing twice. Arthur could cry right now. 

Merlin's eyes widened as he registered what Arthur was saying. Then he stumbled backwards, cleaning half the desk behind him with his frailing arms. Dang. And Arthur had been so careful to sneak through the bottles. What a shame. Well, Merlin could clean that up later.  
“Merlin!”, Gaius barked unhappily. 

“YOU!”, Merlin said, ignoring Gaius decidedly, pointing at the cat.  
“It's you!”, his voice faded out as he paled. Arthur jumped off the table, and sat down between Merlin's legs. Where Merlin was sitting on the wooden floor.  
Arthur held up his paw, like Merlin handed him his own hand the day before. Waiting for him to take it. To allow Arthur to come closer.

Merlin looked panicked. Afraid. Oh how funny must this look. Merlin – or what did the druids call him? Emrys, the strongest sorcerer of them all – scared of a tiny cat.

“Arthur is a cat.”, Merlin whispered. Arthur meowed twice, happily. And finally, finally, Merlin took his paw. He shook it with a startled expression. Uncertain he could believe this. 

Arthur had tried an entire year, to accomplish what Merlin just understood at a second glance. ,Now tell me again how I shouldn't trust Merlin, you useless peace of garbage of a father.', Arthur cheered in his mind, cursing his Uther in his head.

Then Merlin frowned.  
“You purred in my lap!”, he said. Seriously? Good to know your priorities, you stupid idiot. Arthur wished he had hands, so he could strangle his servant. Right, he had claws now. He scratched Merlin and he screamed. “Ow, you stupid - dollophead!”

\----------------------------

The next thing Merlin did was research spells to break curses. 

“Merlin!”, Gaius reminded him nervously. “You said this cat was Arthur, right? Are you sure?”  
Merlin nodded with a hum and a bandaged hand. Arthur felt almost guilty. Almost. But he was lying on the table again. The sun warming his fur through the window it shone through. He was too lazy to actually feel anything but sleepy. Stupid cat instincts.

“You are searching for spells in here? Right in front of him?”, Gaius asked, quietly.  
Arthur's ears flicked. As if he couldn't hear them. He kept pretending to be asleep though. 

“I have more important things to worry about than my head right now, Gaius.”, Merlin just responded.  
Oh damn, that did not sound good.

“Merlin -”

“No, Gaius. Listen. Since Lancelot died, I had nobody to talk to in months!”

“You have ME!” Gaius insisted.

“Yes, and you keep telling me to shut up. So I met this cat. In the middle of the night. And talked to HIM!”, Merlin explained and waved at Arthur. Gaius eyes widened, realizing why Merlin acted so careless. Not that he had ever been very careful.

“So, he now knows. About half of what happened anyway.”  
,Did he just say half of it?', Arthur thought shocked. ,That was only half of it?'  
“He knows I am a sorcerer, because I SHOWED him. And now he trusts me enough to ask for help. There is no point in hiding it anymore.  
It's faster, when I just do it like this. If he wants me dead or banished – we can deal with that when he's human again. Now let me focus.”

That actually shut Gaius up. Now – Arthur knew Gaius. He was hard to order around. That Merlin managed to do this was – well. Not unexpected, but strange anyway. And he had been doing this since they got here. How funny the world was sometimes.

Wait a freaking moment – did Merlin think Arthur was going to kill him? MERlin?  
He perked up his head, meowing once. He would never harm Merlin in any way. He couldn't. Never.  
“Yeah yeah, let me keep searching.”, Merlin said. Absentmindedly fondling Arthur's fur between his fingers. 

Arthur let his head sink again. That felt strangely nice... ,Just don't worry about it. ', he thought.  
“Are you sure this is Arthur?”, Gaius asked, still doubting Merlin. If Gaius was going to convince Merlin that he made a mistake, Arthur would definitely get his claws stuck in that hair mane of his.  
God damn it Gaius. Things are already complicated! Don't reverse the slow progress we just made.

“Hmm?”, Merlin asked, focused entirely on the page before him.  
“He's purring.”

Arthur stopped purring to hiss Merlin's hand away. Good thing his face was covered in fur or else Merlin would see him blushing furiously. He hadn't even noticed he did that.  
Merlin looked up, confused at Arthur's sudden movement.  
“If you are Arthur, hold up your paws. Both of them.” And – now he ignored Arthur's embarrassment. Was that a good thing – or did this mean Merlin would use this for blackmail later?

Arthur growled, but complied. He couldn't risk that Merlin stopped believing. Gaius was already doubting him. “Now clap.”  
Okay, now he was going too far. With a glare, Arthur put his paws together twice, then lay back on his back. 

“See? So it's fine.” And then Merlin just – pet him again. Arthur growled, but the deep sound turned into a purr almost immediately.  
“I really don't think he can help it.”, Merlin grinned. Then laughed.  
,That is NOT funny!', Arthur thought, but his eyes were closed. He could get used to this. Lying in the sun, being pet. God – cats were so fucking lazy. 

\-----------------------------

Merlin couldn't find anything. Gaius's room had long been turned into a messy library, with Merlin flicking through mountains of books.  
Soon enough, they had left for the library, to annoy Geoffrey with their attempts.  
Gaius had not been much help either. And just been frozen in panic, as Merlin used his magic to put the books back in the shelves. Arthur may have been startled, but he was certain he did a very good job at looking very composed.

So – Merlin really was careless about the whole thing. How had Arthur not found out sooner?

“I will have no animals in my library!”, Geoffrey just lectured Merlin.  
Ah yes. Geoffrey. Arthur remembered the year he spend as a cat. The quiet librarian was actually a sucker for cats. He left milk and treats out for Arthur at night.  
Arthur actually spend a lot of time in the library with this guy. Now the man was just being a hypocrite. Arthur could see how Geoffrey eyed him with childish interest. 

“Excuse me – that is my emotional support cat!”, Merlin said exasperated and picked Arthur off the ground to hold him in his arms defensively.  
Arthur meowed loudly. Getting picked up had never been a nice experience. But – Merlin was surprisingly gentle and held him closely to his chest.  
Arthur was almost buried in Merlin's scarf. It smelled like soap and herbs and Merlin. Whatever smell that was supposed to be. (Arthur did his very best to not purr again. It was hard.)

“Your what?”

“I need him.”, Merlin insisted. And surely enough, Geoffrey's stern glare turned to understanding.  
“Alright, fine.”, he complied, letting Merlin inside to walk into a certain row of bookshelves.  
Arthur didn't dare make a sound, because he was pretty sure, if he did, he would have to walk again. Let Merlin carry him all the way. That was so much easier. 

Merlin pushed against the bookshelves, instead of taking one out. Sure enough, the shelf gave way and opened up to reveal a secret chamber within.  
Arthur gaped at the sight. How had Merlin found this place?

“This is where Geoffrey hides the magic books that are still left from before the purge. Not even Uther knew about them. I found it the day I accidentally released the Goblin.”, Merlin said and let Arthur down.  
Arthur meowed in understanding. 

“No?”, Merlin asked in confusion. Arthur blinked. The meow thing was getting a bit confusing, if he was honest.  
“I think, you should probably meow three times for a no. You keep saying no all the time.”, Merlin had noticed it too.  
,I was wrong about Gaius. I share a brain cell with Merlin.', Arthur chuckled inwardly. 

He meowed twice, to signal to Merlin that he understood. Merlin nodded as a response.

“Alright. Just hope we find anything soon, before Agravaine contacts Morgana and takes over the throne.”

Arthur blinked. “Meow?”  
Merlin glanced back at him. “Right. You didn't know that. I followed him once, when he rode off in the middle of the night to meet with her. He's been a traitor for a long time.  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But you wouldn't have believed me. And I had no proof. And maybe you still don't believe me – but.”, Merlin sighed.  
“It's not like I have a choice but to tell you, right?”

Merlin was sighing in defeat. Arthur grabbed for Merlin's trousers. “Meow!”, the sound was serious. Sure.  
“You believe me?”, Merlin asked hopefully. Arthur didn't say anything. And hoped the exchange between their eyes was enough of an answer to that question. 

Merlin smiled, and crouched down to pet him behind the ears.  
“You know, Arthur. You're really cute as a cat.”  
Arthur hissed, but it lacked the anger it usually would have held. Merlin chuckled.  
“Please don't banish me, when you're human again. I can't protect you, when I'm not here.”, he considered for a moment. 

Arthur stared at him intensely.  
“I don't want to die either. I'm just saying, if you're considering both options, dying would be a lot more bearable for me.”

Arthur hissed and scratched at Merlin's leg. , Are you fucking kidding me? You can't seriously be worrying about that, right now! I would do literally EVERYTHING for you for just helping me to get back to being human again.  
I would kiss you right now, if you weren't so tall!'  
Arthur blinked a few times. That hadn't been his cat instincts just now, had it?

“Alright. I get it. Tell me later. Let's just find a cure.” Finally Merlin stood up and walked into the secret room. Only seconds later, the table in the room was already filled with flying books that waited for Merlin to read through them. Arthur sat at the door, waiting patiently. It's not like he would be of much help. So he waited here. And spotted Geoffrey secretly pulling out his famous cat treats and milk.  
Arthur's stomach was grumbling. He hadn't eaten anything all day. He gave Merlin a short look, then left to fill his belly. 

\---------------------

“I couldn't find much.”, Merlin said that evening, when they left to go to Merlin's room.  
“There are some potions that would help, but I would need a griffin feather for that. Or the scale of a questing beast. Or unicorn tears. Or serket poison.  
There is one that needs a Dragon's heart. I could get THAT. But Kilgarrah is the last Dragon. And I promised him, I wouldn't harm him. He's still mad that I banished him from Camelot, by the way.”, Merlin was more talking to himself than Arthur. Which is why Arthur stopped at Merlin's door, staring at Merlin who was now changing into his bed clothes. 

Arthur felt uncomfortable. For one, because he wasn't sure he understood what Merlin was trying to say right now. Because the dragon story was still a little confusing to him. And he didn't understand why Merlin of all people would be able to banish a dragon or kill one as certainly as Merlin claimed, because he had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of Merlin's tales. 

The other reason was, that he had never seen Merlin change before. Merlin always wore the same clothes. The same shirt, the same scarf.  
It was strange to see him without either. Especially since Arthur didn't know anything about Merlin's scars. 

He recognized some of them from the tales about Nimueh, or the story about Sophia and her father who had attacked Merlin, when he tried to save Arthur from her love spell.  
Arthur meowed quietly. Feeling embarrassed that he had failed to protect Merlin from harm. He couldn't even protect his own servant. What good of a king was he that he resented magic, but needed the most powerful sorcerer to even stay alive!

“Another one says, a true loves kiss would cure you. Which sounds simple enough. Do you think Gwen would work again? I mean, I know you broke it off and all. But maybe -”

“Meow meow meow.” God this was ridiculous.  
“So no. That's out of options as well, huh? Anyone else you'd consider?” Merlin was tugging himself under his blanket now.  
Arthur considered for a second, then jumped on Merlin's bed. There was no point in going back to his own room anyway. 

He meowed only once after that. Merlin absentmindedly pet Arthur between the ears. Arthur purred again, as he rolled into himself.  
“So you don't know.”, Merlin sighed. “If only I knew who did this to you. I could ask them. It wasn't Morgana, was it?”  
Arthur answered ,No.'  
“Yeah. Didn't really seem her style. She likes snakes. Or you getting eaten by some. She would have cursed you into a rat, I think.”  
There was a silence after that, that made Arthur wonder if they were going to sleep now. 

“You seem awfully used to this. Just how long have you been a cat? Before you found the ring, I mean.”

Arthur just fixed Merlin's stare with his own eyes.  
“Days?” Merlin asked, and Arthur shook his head. “Weeks? Months? Years?”. Arthur meowed at the last one. Merlin stared at him.  
“Years?”  
“Meow.”  
“One year?” Arthur nodded. 

“And nobody noticed? Not even your father?” Arthur nodded again. 

“You must be terrified.” Arthur growled at that. He wasn't terrified of being a cat! He was long used to it. He was afraid he'll never turn back.  
But it did help that Merlin was searching for a solution. And had apparently found some possibilities. 

“I see.”, Merlin mumbled. Soon enough, Arthur only heard Merlin's slowed breathing. And the rise and fall of Merlin's chest gave Arthur a crazy idea.  
Arthur fell asleep with a faint heart beat right under his paws.

\-----------------------

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Merlin must have turned around, because Arthur found himself on the edge of the bed. Which was probably a good thing, because he had neither fallen off, nor had Merlin noticed that he had slept on his chest. 

Arthur jumped off the bed, when Merlin finally stood up with a yawn. And went right to the books that waited on the breakfast table.  
Gaius had already brought Arthur a plate with milk, which he gladly drank. He was even allowed to sit on the table. He noticed that Merlin, however, was abandoning his food.  
Arthur meowed, because Merlin was nose deep in one of the books. Barely granting himself some time to drink something.  
The servant didn't steer. Didn't notice. 

“I would advice you to leave him alone for now. He will only eat, when he's saved you.”, Gaius explained. He sat across from them, feeling obviously weird to talk to a cat. And maybe a little bit nervous, because he didn't know what Arthur was going to do to Merlin.  
Arthur tilted his head in confusion. Merlin abandoned his food a lot, obviously.  
“He always does this, when you're in danger. Believe me, I've tried to get to him before. It's impossible.”

Arthur meowed. That sounded like a challenge. Which he accepted eagerly. He went up to sneak underneath the book and meow loudly as he popped up in Merlin's line of vision.  
Merlin tore his head away from the book, surprised to find Arthur's blue eyes staring at him.  
Gaius chuckled at the sight.  
“You should probably eat something, Merlin. Or Arthur might meow you to death.”

Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes. But he did as he was told. “How is it easier to protect you, when you don't know of my magic?”, Arthur heard Merlin mumble.  
Arthur growled in response. 

\---------------------

It was barely half an hour later, when the guards came in. To take violent care of a protesting Merlin. “Leon! What the hell is going -”  
“We arrest you under Agravaine's orders.”, Leon sounded pained. “Agravaine has reason to believe you assisted an attack on the king.”

“What on earth are you talking about! You can't seriously believe that!”, Merlin growled. Leon had his arm twisted behind his back. Arthur hissed at Leon and tried to scratch him to let go of Merlin. Merlin was Arthur's only hope to return to his normal self! How dare he take his only hope from him?

“Morgana is on her way here, Merlin. Agravaine believes you have been in contact with her.”, Leon said and then -  
Merlin and Arthur noticed it at the same time. Their horrible mistake. Merlin had always been careless. Arthur had known that. But he had assumed the rest of the castle would be just as oblivious as he was himself.  
Leon noticed the book. The one with magic spells. Which was a crime to possess.

Leon was gaping. A mix of hurt and confusion washing over his face as he saw what Merlin was doing. “Leon wait, I can explain.”, Merlin begged, while Gaius tried to violently talk Leon out of it.  
Leon swallowed, then his glance was stern.  
“Merlin....”, Leon paused and took a heavy breath. “You are hereby accused of using magic as well as treason against the king. Sir Kay, take the book. We will hand the evidence over to Agravaine.”

Merlin paled and searched for Arthur's eyes. ,I'm so sorry', he mouthed.  
Like any of this was his fault! Merlin was trying to help, damn it! Arthur was hissing more and more. How could Merlin be sorry now! Sorry that he couldn't help Arthur anymore? What an idiot. Merlin was going to die, if he didn't -  
But then, Merlin's eyes glowed golden and a second later, Leon was thrown against Gaius's wall.  
The other knights froze in shock. And fear from the fury in Merlin's eyes. Where the magic slowly faded.  
Arthur froze as well. Had that idiot just given them more proof?

“I don't have time for this, Leon. I have a king to safe!”, Merlin growled in a deep voice, eyes narrowed dangerously. ,He's beautiful.', Arthur's mind helplessly commented.  
,Dang it.', Arthur consciously thought. He needed that mind of his to calm down.  
Merlin strode passed the knights, all of them unmoving. He picked Arthur up gently and headed for the door. 

Two guards still had their spears on him, while Leon was half conscious lying on the ground.  
“W-we cannot let you get passed us! You – you sorcerer. We don't know what you're planning – we -”, they stuttered.  
Merlin's eyes flickered “I will kill Agravaine.”, Merlin said, cold and calm anger in his voice.  
“That is my plan. - For betraying his king and allying with Morgana. I will kill him, and if it's the last thing I do.”, Merlin said.  
“YOU are the traitor. We will not let you passed us! You don't even have a sword!”

Merlin smirked at this. The guards must know what fools they were right now. Arthur meowed. He himself felt quite intimidated by his servant. He had just knocked out Leon without a word!  
Without any weapon!  
“I think we all know, I don't need a sword.” Merlin gave them a last warning, but as soon as he raised his hand, the guards all dodged from him. 

Arthur had always prided himself and his army with courage and the ability to overcome every foe they ever faced. Right now he began to realize that the things that Merlin had told him -  
those were not just tales about Merlin's bravery. Not just proof of his loyalty to Arthur and Camelot. This was evidence that without Merlin, Arthur would long be dead. His men would long have fallen under the threat that magic was to his kingdom.  
What a fool Arthur had been to believe he had ever been able to fight magical creatures on his own.  
When his own servant, a sorcerer, could make his entire army shiver with fear by just looking at them. 

Merlin and Arthur went through the army of soldiers. With fast strides, they left a shocked Gaius behind and a bunch of frightened knights.  
Who must now believe that Merlin really was a traitor. When actually, it was Agravaine. 

\----------------------------------

Merlin wasn't concealing his magic anymore, as he stormed through Agravaine's doors. And Arthur realized why. Arthur was the only person he had hid his magic from.  
Hiding his magic now would mean Merlin was put in the dungeons and executed at dawn. Merlin couldn't risk that. Not when that meant abandoning Arthur. And that made him understand another thing all too clearly:

Merlin had never been defenseless. He had always chosen to appear that way. He wasn't doing this for the glory. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to overthrow Arthur.  
He honestly and truly believed in him.  
And that was a whole different kind of comfort then the simple ,he's the bravest and most loyal man I've ever known' could provide. More even than the fact that Merlin had seen through his cat curse and listened to him, when nobody else would.  
Merlin had devoted himself entirely to Arthur and his cause. 

And Arthur had always called him a coward. Who was the coward now?

“You!”, Merlin growled as soon as his eyes fell on Agravaine. Agravaine looked at him calmly, but also a little surprised. 

“Merlin. You – how are you here?”  
Merlin didn't answer. His eyes flashed gold as the door closed behind them. Agravaine stood up.  
“You are – you have magic!”, Agravaine began to laugh.  
Then his face fell. “You are Emrys!”  
Arthur growled. “Yes and we both know that means I am destined to kill Morgana. And you are leading her right here.”

Agravaine sneezed. Merlin let Arthur down carefully. Merlin was destined to – what? Okay, in all honesty. That didn't REALLY surprise Arthur. But good to know.  
“I should have seen it. You have always been at his side. How you have deceived him all these years. I must hand it to you. You are clever. We are not so different in that matter, now. Are we?”

“I am nothing like you.”, Merlin said.  
“All these years, you were dismissed by Arthur. A lowly servant. No pride. No recognition for what you have done for him. Aren't you tired? I'm sure you and Morgana could conquer the world together. With all that power of yours. Arthur is a fool for not seeing that in you -”

“Arthur -”, Merlin began. But it didn't sound like an answer. But the beginning of a question. Merlin's eyes still fixed the traitor before them.  
“I want to kill him. Do I have your permission?”  
Agravaine's expression turned to confusion. He sneezed and turned to Arthur. And then, finally – he seemed to realize his mistake. But simultaneously he began laughing.  
Arthur meowed twice. And the laughter died down, as Merlin raised his hand.

There was a flash of gold, a wave of magic from his hand, and almost immediately, Agravaine flew through the room against the next wall.  
The wall cracked, or was it Agravaine's spine? Maybe it was both, as the wall gave way and collapsed on top of Arthur's uncle.  
Merlin exhaled a deep breath, as his eyes turned back to blue. Then, he sat down legs crossed as he buried his face in his hands.  
“I hate it when these things happen.”, Merlin mumbled, as Arthur slid through Merlin's arms to sit in his lap once more. Merlin just killed Agravaine.  
Because it was all he could do to provide comfort, Arthur snuggled his head against Merlin's hand. The dangerous hand. 

Just how many people had Merlin killed before? It was not his fault. He even asked for permission first. Arthur's cat instinct took over once again. He licked Merlin's face. Merlin chuckled.  
“What the hell, Arthur.”, he said, but scratched Arthur behind his ear once more.

And then, Arthur coughed. Loudly, violently. Enough to make Merlin lean back in utter confusion. For a second Arthur thought, he had just choked on air or something. But then he felt his bones cracking. Expanding. His tail, his spine was pulled back into his body, as his fur drowned into his skin.  
His compressed lungs widened and Arthur took a deep breath, as everything around him grew smaller and smaller.  
Until he was eye level with Merlin.

He was human again. He stared at Merlin with wide eyes, were he lay on top of him.  
Merlin stared back. It was quiet between them.  
Then Merlin raised his hand, finger pointing at Arthur, irritated.  
“Was that supposed to be a kiss?”

Arthur opened his mouth, he had no words to explain himself. “Cat instincts?”, he asked confused.  
“But you ARE in love with me.”, Merlin deadpanned. It was a fact. Not a question. Because otherwise this wouldn't have worked.  
“I guess.”, Arthur blinked. He had not wasted any time thinking about his feelings up until now. A part of him told him he should be embarrassed. But somehow, he didn't feel it. Not with Merlin. There could be no shame in loving Merlin.  
So it was true then. 

Merlin looked down. “Say, were you naked this entire time?”  
Arthur followed his gaze. Then back up Merlin's face. Nope. Still no shame. Merlin had seen him naked before.  
“I mean – not to be weird about this and all – but erm – you did sleep in my bed and all. Not that I mind, but -”, Merlin's last words faded out as he kept fixing his eyes on Arthur's. Very determinedly. 

Then Merlin flushed as he realized what he just said. “Not that you mind, huh?”, Arthur smirked.  
“Could you – maybe. Get off me, first?”  
Right. Right. Arthur almost laughed as he wobbly managed to get back on his feet. Merlin awkwardly followed, easily reaching for Arthur's outstretched hand. 

They had – so much to talk about. And yet, there was silence between them. Not the heavy kind.  
Arthur refused to feel weird about this whole situation.  
They could talk about this later. First of all, they would have to fight Morgana and her troops.  
Oh yeah, maybe Arthur should put on some clothes first. 

“You're not going to kill me, are you?”, Merlin asked shyly. Like Arthur could.  
“Not in a million years.” Merlin laughed with relief. Arthur must have sounded very certain, very promising. Because Merlin looked younger all of a sudden. Like years of worry had just been lifted from his shoulders. And he really didn't seem to mind Arthu's state, as he hugged him tight.  
“Thank you!”, Merlin repeated over and over as he buried his head in Arthur's neck.  
Arthur could only smile softly. He had been wrong before. Merlin had always been his favorite person. 

Suddenly, Merlin laughed again. “Arthur -”, he began between stiffled laughter.  
“Hmm?”, the king asked with a smile.  
“You're purring again.”


End file.
